39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Doublecross Mission 1: Deadly Secrets
Deadly Secrets is the first Doublecross Mission. The mission is unlocked by adding Mission Titanic cards to a 39 Clues online account. Message from Cahill Command Greetings, Cahills. As you know, Amy and Dan appointed me as the new leader of the Cahill family. I must say, it shows excellent judgment on their part. As you might’ve heard, I’m in a spot of trouble here in the Command Center. Everything was going splendidly to begin with. I just gave a brilliant reception for a number of world leaders, and they were thoroughly charmed by the new décor in the Great Hall. And you should see what I’ve done to the private jet! The Jacuzzi is going to make a big difference on long flights. There’s just one little hiccup. A tiny glitch. Nothing to worry about, really. Okay, it’s a proper emergency. A Cahill referring to himself as The Outcast has re-created four of the worst disasters in history, and unless we can crack his cryptic hints, innocent people are going to die. Quite a blot on my resume. You know I’m not always the best at asking for help . . . . but I might need a spot of assistance. Cahill intelligence has collected some documents from our family’s history that may have something to do with The Outcast. I need you to use your finely-honed agent skills to examine the evidence and let me know what you find. Think you’re up to the task? Brilliant. Off you go, then. No time to waste. Cheers, Ian Your Mission A new enemy has arisen, a dangerous Cahill from the past. Your Mission: Stop The Outcast! STEP 1: EXAMINE the first batch of top-secret documents we've collected. STEP 2: ADD the digital cards to your collection and uncover even more scandalous secrets from throughout Cahill history. STEP 3: Enter your findings in your CASEBOOK by taking a quiz to test your knowledge. Grace's Letter A Letter from Grace Cahill to her future husband, Nathaniel. Does Grace's Letter to Nathaniel hold important clues? Read on and find out! The hidden word is encircled and it reads - BEWARE. Nathaniel's Telegram to Grace Message from Nathaniel Hartford to his wife, Grace Cahill. Nathaniel is disappointed in Grace, and isn't afraid to let her know. Read the telegram to discover more about the communication between Nathaniel and Grace. Nathaniel's Obituary Prominent Businessman Dies! Nathaniel is dead - read the Attleboro Gazette article closely to discover any clues. Bae Oh's Note to Grace Things are heating up... Bae has taken off the gloves in his note to Grace, and has threatened Grace outright. It appears that Grace has made some notes of her own - examine Bae's note for a closer look. Ransom Note Hope is Missing! What has become of Hope? Perhaps the ransom note holds some secret or clue to the identity of the perpetrator. Casebook One Answer the casebook once all the documents provided have been reviewed. We can deduced that the Outcast in an Ekaterina. DM1.jpg|Stop the Outcast Gracesletter.jpg|Grace's Letter Nate_s-letter.png|Nathaniel's Telegram to Grace NatOb.jpg|Nathaniel's Obituary BaesStationary.png|Bae Oh's Note to Grace ransom-note.png|Ransom Note Category:Doublecross Category:Missions Category:Doublecross Missions Category:Mission Titanic